Your Nightmare In BiteSized Pieces
by Dr. Abraxas
Summary: A series of 15 drabbles concerning the Jaken x Rin pairing. Written in reply to the Fall Challenge @IY-Romp. sick and twisted alert! COMPLETE
1. Index

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz; I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Crunchy, #1 Guess Who?  
Title: I Know You Must Be Koga!  
Summary: Jaken gets Rin to 'guess who' through a very unusual and perverted game.

Crunchy #2 Perfect Pet Name  
Title: You're Going To Call Me What?  
Summary: after catching a glimpse of Jaken's cock - developing an obsession with it - underage!Rin decides to name it....

Crunchy #3 Moonlight Madness  
Title: Finger-Rape My Anus, Part 1

Crunchy #4 Surprise Attack  
Title: Finger-Rape My Anus, Part 2

Crunchy #5 Sweat it Out  
Title: Finger-Rape My Anus, Part 3

Summary: PWP that makes use of Jaken's beak. a big, sloppy, wet sex scene.

Crunchy #6 Staking My Claim  
Title: The Touch Of Your Finger Impels My Orgasm  
Summary: underage!Rin is not as innocent as she appears to be - and quickly takes possession of the Jaken penis.

Crunchy #7 Welcome Home  
Title: I Don't Have A Cock And I Want To Bukake  
Summary: it's about Jaken finding 'home' but what exactly is 'home' and how does Rin figure in it?

Crunchy #8 Splash  
Title: Why Can't I Quit Jaken/Rin?  
Summary: Jaken allows underage!Rin to watch him play a very dirty game.

Crunchy #9 Down And Dirty  
Title: Don't Say You Were Not Warned!  
Summary: just nasty; Jaken wants Rin and doesn't care if he gets pee'd on. indeed, it's a turn-on.

Crunchy #10 Marathon Sex  
Title: Fools - You Cannot Unread The Jaken Penis!  
Summary: imagine Jaken 'racing' to hump Rin's body everywhere. yes, you read that sentence and somehow did not burst into flames :D

Crunchy #11 I Spy  
Title: Jaken/Rin Begin!  
Summary: underage!Rin sneaks about the forest to catch Jaken pee.

Crunchy #12 Ferocious  
Title: Oh, Where Are My Indians And Cowboys When I Need Them?  
Summary: let's just say Rin likes very rough sex; in this romp she abuses Jaken in very painful and disturbing ways :)

Crunchy #13 Must I Beg?  
Title: My Mind Ruptures At The Sight Of The Jaken Penis  
Summary: instead of rough sex it's 'interupted' sex; Rin teases the Jaken penis to induce ejaculation.

Crunchy #14 Love Knot  
Title: Your Nightmare In Bite-Sized Pieces  
Summary: underage!Rin's fascination with the Jaken penis - also, it seems Jaken's not the innocent victim of Rin's 'harassment'.

Crunchy #15 Wild Card  
Title: Jaken/Rin Forever  
Summary: if you survived, I donno, could I be held liable for the years of therapy? it's darky and angsty although by the standards of this series it's abysmally tame. it does raise a lot of questions - mostly about my sanity.


	2. I Know You Must Be Koga!

**"I Know You Must Be Koga!" by Abraxas (2009-12-10)**

The blindfold was tight - not a shred of light could have passed through its barrier. The figure smiled, laughed at the sight of it. It almost did not matter - it was night and the hut was unlit - except that a shadow would have been enough to unmask his identity. And what was the fun with that?

The figure hovered above the girl. While she slept he parted the top of the kimono and exposed the chest. The stranger tweaked about the supple, erect nipples - it was enough to arouse the girl. He stopped just in case his touch revealed too much.

"Whoa, huh, what's happening?" asked Rin as she found the blindfold.

"No," he said with an exaggerated voice. He held onto her wrists to preserve his blindfold. "I want to play a game - you need to guess who I am."

"Oh, OK, hm," Rin sighed. "How do I guess?"

"Sit."

The girl shifted onto the edge of the futon. The figure stood at the front of the mattress. Simultaneously, he grasped her hand by her wrist as he parted his hakama and exposed his tiny, flaccid penis. He pressed her palm against his shaft. She wrapped her fingers around his girth _as if by instinct_.

Excited by the contact - nasty and dirty and taboo - he started to transform throb by throb. She giggled while feeling his cock stiffen within her grip.

"You're really thick and really long," she teased. "You must be so excited."

The stranger was growing restless under the kneading of the girl's slight almost virginal touches. He loved how she played with it. And how she lengthened the play of the game. Of course, he thought, his was the only cock she knew.

"You must be Koga!" she uttered with excitement.

"Whoa?"

"Oh, Jaken, I'm teasing...."

**END**


	3. You're Going To Call Me What?

**"You're Going To Call Me What?" by Abraxas (2009-12-10)**

It was evening when Rin jumped onto Jaken. Unsteadily, the girl and the demon fell and tumbled across the grass. One was shocked by the gesture. One was amused by the reaction. Aun, at the edge of the encampment, grazed unmoved by their action.

"What are you doing?"

"Just playing...."

Rin sat atop Jaken with her butt in front of his face. She got low and pinned her elbows to his thighs. He squirmed at the pressure and spread his legs a little.

"What if Lord Sesshoumaru returns?"

The girl dug into the clothes that covered the lizard. He tried to resist. Rocking back and forth. Trying to sit. Slapping her hands away from his body. Yet the protest was futile. He could not be free....

Rin was obsessed with Jaken's 'it' since she glimpsed it by accident. She wanted to see it everytime all of the time. But lately it was not enough. And now she was overpowering the little green youkai just to force her hands onto his bits and pieces. As if it were a toy.

She reached the underwear and tugged its fabric. He was, again, exposed. She ooh'ed and aah'ed as she grasped what she found. It fit into her palm but she knew it was able to grow.

She kneaded that length of skin - scaly with a mix of exotic, bright color. She yanked its foreskin. She kissed its contours, everywhere, and - despite the protest - it stiffened. Then, the best part of the game followed, as the lizard begged the girl for more and more kisses.

Rin asked Jaken what it was called but he did not say - she was tired of asking to see 'it' and vowed to name it.

"I call it my little froggie."

Jaken sighed and turned redder than red.

**END**


	4. FingerRape My Anus, Part 1

**"Finger-Rape My Anus, Part 1" by Abraxas (2009-12-10)**

It seemed that adult!Rin was too big to play with Jaken the pair always found a way to express their lust.

It was midnight. The urge to explode was too great to ignore. They ripped off their clothes and settled onto the edge of their futon. Rin sat against the wall. Jaken stood atop the mattress in front of the girl's upright (and exposed) body.

He buried his face between her breasts while he poked his cock against her abdomen. He grinded, affectionately, against her body. His rhythm drew his scaly, rough foreskin up and down his tip.

Rin moaned and groaned while Jaken tensed.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. She dug the depths between his cheeks. She rubbed the stump that remained of his tail. She found the tight, little hole and wormed a finger through its passage.

He pressed his crotch against her body. He rubbed. He grinded. Against her stomach and rising, rising until his bulge fit snug between her breasts then lowering, lowering until, again, his tip almost penetrated her bellybutton.

Rin grabbed Jaken by the ankles and flipped his body up-side-down. The demon shrieked at the motion induced by the girl - then steadied his balance with his hands. She gazed at his cock and his sack. His two little stones were laying limp at either side of his base. She brought her lips onto his junk and kissed. The sack twisted. The cock twitched. The lizard below gasped with excitement. The girl above 'hm'ed while scrubbing her cheeks with his genitals.

Jaken's hips bucked Rin's face - a stream of jerking relieved by a shriek. His cock twitched free of her mouth. It stiffened showing off veins along his shaft from tip to base.

"I think Jaken likes it," Rin teased.

**END**


	5. FingerRape My Anus, Part 2

**"Finger-Rape My Anus, Part 2" by Abraxas (2009-12-10)**

The girl sucked onto the ever-twitching, ever-aching cock. The demon gaze at a slit of skin between restless, fidgeting legs. He could not reach that swollen, dewy labia - as he balanced his body with his hands - instead he used his sticky rough tongue to tease it!

Rin's other pair of lips formed what looked like a mouth against its side. Jaken's tongue licked the area where lips were tucked into the skin of the thighs. Then he licked between the lips. Prodding. Probing. He watched as she swelled and parted and revealed a touch of red. He felt as she warmed then drooled a long trickle of wetness. All the while as the lizard licked the girl shuddered with his cock inside of her mouth muffling the sounds of pleasures.

He knew she liked the attention by the shiver that coursed through her body and the intensity with which she ravaged his sex. Her legs were spreading. Her knees where buckling. While his tongue was sinking deeper and deeper. Until it was not enough....

Jaken inserted his beak into her cunt.

"Oh, gods, Jaken, go, go, go," gasped Rin.

Jaken did not reply except to quicken the pace at which he stroked. He shoved it in and out of her as if it were a dildo. His tongue darted through the passage. His scales were scratching the warm, most flesh. His length was brushing the contour of her clit.

The action sent wave after wave of orgasm through her body as the rhythm of the beak-dildo heightened the arousal. She could not hold it - she released his ankles and he tumbled onto, atop her body. Jaken's penis landed between Rin's tits.

She clutched at the futon, shuddering then shrieking, coming so hard, so fast she saw stars.

**END**


	6. FingerRape My Anus, Part 3

**"Finger-Rape My Anus, Part 3" by Abraxas (2009-12-10)**

Rin sat against the wall exhausted by the orgasm Jaken urged out of her body with his beak.

The demon fell onto his back between her legs. His head rested where the mattress was wet by juices of climax. His eyes gazed upward into a visage of the forbidden and devirginized. His lips kissed the taste of swollen, red labia.

The girl watched as the lizard stood atop of her wide open legs. She giggled while he grasped her shoulders and climbed onto her chest. She squeezed his butt as he tucked his knees besides her breasts. She brought his arms around her neck while he buried his cock between her tits.

The position exhausted the little green youkai but that did not stop what he intended to do.

"Oh, god, Rin, you're so warm, so soft," Jaken exclaimed, stroking between her round, firm buds.

She grasped his butt, kneading the cheeks, digging her fingers into his crack. She massaged the pucker of flesh around his anus. Then wiggled a finger into the passage.

He looked to see the scales along his length scratching her skin - trickles of blood lubricated that titty-fuck.

"Are you feeling it?" she asked.

"Yes!" he confessed, his grip tightening.

She groped his butt, feeling that wave of tensing and relaxing that always signalled his moment of release.

"Cum for me, Jaken!" Rin begged.

"I'm.... Cum for you.... I'm...."

"Make me dirty you little green froggie - make me wet everywhere!"

"Rin, Rin, Rin!"

Jaken stopped, raised his body and held his breath, then, heaving and gasping and tensing and shuddering, his strength shattered.

Rin giggled as his ejaculation splattered, squirt by squirt, onto her face.

Jaken collapsed. Rin gathered his body into her arms. Then they, drenched with their own sticky juices, gave into sleep.

**END**


	7. The Touch Of Your Finger Impels My Orgas

**"The Touch Of Your Finger Impels My Orgasm" by Abraxas (2009-12-10)**

While Lord Sesshoumaru slept Rin caught Jaken at the edge of the encampment. They were silent, the girl standing a few inches above the demon, until she leaned into the lizard. A kiss - soft, fleshy lips met rough skin. The staff fell through the demon's weak feeble grip as she continued that attack of kissing.

"Why are you doing this, this - gods - this, Rin?"

The girl laughed while squeezing the youkai - wrapping and tightening her arms along his waist.

"Why are you letting it, Jaken?"

The lizard blinked, stunned, at the reply given by a girl that young. But she seemed so sweet! And so innocent.... Maybe - could it be? Was that the cause of the excitement? He had been aroused already. While they gathered flowers. While they shared chores. Gods - her neck, naked and exposed, her fingers, virgin and girl-like, mixed into a fantasy of deflowering that wetted too many nights to count.

She touched the tip of the beak with a finger that seemed tainted by the knowledge of intimacy. She stroked its length, memorizing its contours, enjoying its textures. He shut his eyes fighting - and failing - the idea of those puffy, delicate fingers exploring his scaly rough erection. He hardened, completely, with only the girl's tease as the feelings burgeoning between his legs grew to bursting.

Without a thought, he unfastened his jacket and let it fall onto the ground, where it collected about his feet. His hakama was tented, acutely, where the tip of the shaft poked against the fabric. It bobbed up and down as it throbbed.

Rin's fingers traced Jaken's tip. Then, against layers of fabric, she cupped his swollen hot head within the palms of her hands. She giggled while it twitched with a frenzied rhythm.

Rin whispered - "This.... This is mine..."

**END**


	8. I Don't Have A Cock And I Want To Bukake

**"I Don't Have A Cock And I Want To Bukake" by Abraxas (2009-12-10)**

It was midnight when Rin and Jaken met at the beach.

The girl squeezed the demon. She kissed his cheek. He stroked her hair. Her fingers travelled the length of his spine. His tongue licked the contours of her face.

He tugged at the collar of her kimono. She grasped his hands but she did not resist - indeed, she assisted - as he pried apart the cover. Revealed was a chest with tits plump enough to sag.

"Let me see it," he begged, pointing toward the space between her legs.

She smiled as she recovered - then patted where he bulged with excitement.

He watched while she spread her kimono. He saw, in front of his eyes, the labia. Soft. Hairless. They felt silky, like the skin of a baby, and he spent it seemed eternity studying their textures.

Then, frantically, he revealed his cock and balls.

Rin's eyes focused on Jaken's shaft. It was stiff and stood straight and long. Its skin was bumpy with ridges. Its features were smooth, though, with the feel of leather.

Jaken poked his tip into the slit of her sex. Then, little by little, Rin watched it worm into the abyss beyond. When his glans was fully enveloped by her vulva, they interlocked fingers and stood silently, their connection throbbing. Their excitement racing. Their bodies knew they were up to the forbidden.

Rin grasped Jaken by the butt and slowly, slowly pushed her body onto his body. The motion allowed his shaft to slide more and more into her passage. He was long but not too long - soon he was fully penetrated. She felt his warmth but could not sense his texture - only his spasmatic twitch that made it hard as rock.

"Rin, thank you, Rin," Jaken gasped.

Rin leaned and whispered - "Jaken, welcome home...."

**END**


	9. Why Can't I Quit JakenRin?

**"Why Can't I Quit Jaken/Rin?" by Abraxas (2009-12-11)**

Jaken spread atop the futon like a tiny, green angel. Stripped naked, his legs and arms wide, his cock and balls limp. He heard the girl walking by and twitched.

He imagined her eyes exploring his equipment then stroked. He grew erect just by the thought of it. Dazed by the pleasure swirling through his swollen hot tip he did not hear the girl calling - he did not notice the girl entering....

Rin knelt by the futon. She watched the way he held onto his shaft and slid his foreskin about his tip. She giggled at the sight of his sack tightening, bouncing up and down.

"What a strange, strange game."

Jaken blinked - he blushed but did not speak. Indeed, it took a moment to register that she was, actually, watching. But her eyes did not leave his erection. And the realization that she was transfixed by it spurred his frenzy.

"Does it feel?" she asked.

"Yeah...like it wants to explode," he said.

"Is that good - to explode - it so swollen and you're squirming and squirming like something gonna happen...."

"Yes, it's a very, very, very good feeling.... I am so excited!"

She crawled above the mattress and dug her elbows into the area between his knees. She reached toward his sack as he stroked faster and faster. Her touch kissed every ridge and contour of his anatomy - she held then bounced then squeezed - and he just kept moaning and groaning.

"Oh, my, gods - I'm going to explode!"

Her eyes widened. His rhythm stopped.

Jaken's body got so tight that all of his muscles showed - then a little bit of white drooled out of his tip.

Rin touched the prick and felt the sting of a blast of cum - it splashed against her skin.

"It's such a dirty, dirty game...."

**END**


	10. Don't Say You Were Not Warned!

**"Don't Say You Were Not Warned!" by Abraxas (2009-12-11)**

Jaken could not stand it - the demon grasped the girl by the waist and pressed his face into her crotch. He poked his beak into her slit through the fabric of the kimono. He slathered the clothes with his tongue as if to kiss her other, mysterious smile.

"I need to bathe," she explained - he mumbled but she could not understand it. "And I need to pee."

"I want to see!" he implored.

With his arms about her waist, he started to bite at the obi, to untie it and see....

"OK - but I warned you," she sighed.

She let the kimono tumble and collect about her feet. She knelt. She spread her legs to display her sex.

He lunged toward that visage of her labia - swelling, parting. The hair that carpeted the cunt tickled his beak while his tongue darted in and out of its slit. He inhaled her strong, feminine odor. He smelt it already through the clothing. Then it was muffled by the layers of fabric. Now, in front of his face, it was intense enough to water the eyes. A unique kind of fragrance it was - a strange sort of compliment to his own, cum bouquet. He licked, insatiably, hoping to find what exactly caused it.

"I - can't - hold," she announced.

"Do it! Do it!" he begged. "Wash me Jaken with Rin!"

While he licked he tasted a new and different flavor. It came through a trickle that heated his tongue with its warmth. The taste of it was too pungent to be her usual, vaginal dew. Then - then his cock grew another inch of rigidity - then he almost squirted within his pants - he realized she was urinating into his face!

"More! More! More! Don't stop it!" he gasped as the stream splattered into his eyes.

**END**


	11. Fools You Cannot Unread The Jaken Peni

**"Fools - You Cannot Unread The Jaken Penis!" by Abraxas (2009-12-11)**

Rin giggled at the sight of a very naked and erect Jaken.

The lizard latched onto the girl's calf. Arms. Legs. Everything that could be clamped was wrapped tight. He pressed his scaly, rough junk against her skin. The interplay of textures - his leathery, hers silky - tweaked the tension swelling within his cock and balls and urged a frantic frenzy of rhythm out of his body.

He moaned and groaned - jerking almost randomly - as his hips thrust into and out of her leg.

"Oh, you poor, poor thing!" She sighed as if content while rubbing the back of his head. She stroked the length of his beak, teasingly, lovingly, then pinched its tip. She felt the rigid, hot body of his shaft - its ridges - rubbing her skin. "I think somebody wants to squirt! Do you want to squirt? Ooh! Aah! Your tip feels so hot - and so wet - against my skin!"

"I want it bad, so so so bad." Spurred by the girl the demon moaned and groaned. The need of satisfaction impelled a thrust so furious that he rode upward. He raced by her knee. He lurched across her thigh. Then, he grasped onto her waist, continuing the upward motion faster and faster. He went from humping her stomach to fucking her chest. "I want my Jaken cock touching your Rin body everywhere!"

He spun and kneaded his genitals into her back. It started a new trend - from upward to downward. He lowered his crotch onto her butt. Again he grasped her waist. Again he clutched her thigh. He humped backward along the length of her leg.

Jaken reached her ankle and yelled her name. Rin pressed her foot against his equipment. A spray of white burst through the air.

He collapsed exhausted by his race around her body.

**END**


	12. JakenRin Begin!

**"Jaken/Rin Begin!" by Abraxas (2009-12-12)**

Rin kept by the undergrowth. It would not be long - she heard the demon trekking through the forest, feet crushing, leaves cracking, as he neared step by step - no, it would not be long. She fantasized the lizard would be offering a sight to set her heart aflutter, her excitement beyond the edge. So wrong. So forbidden. The thought of what he was going to do in front of her eyes sent her hand between her legs many a wet night!

Ah - Jaken arrived! The little green youkai straddled a rock just as large - if not larger than - his body. She watched, her pulse throbbing a mile a minute, as he parted his kimono. She squinted then trying to catch a view of that secret, hidden anatomy. She leaned into the field closer and closer just to ensure that she was seeing what she thought he was doing....

Jaken was holding onto a wiggly stretch of skin. It was a shade of green and covered by scales. Rough. Leathery. At the base they were round. At the tip they were tiny and resembled beads. The shaft itself was capped by a very noticeable knob, covered by skin that accented its contours - it was retracted a bit to expose flesh as red as the tongue of a reptile.

Her hand made its way through her kimono. Her finger reached her labia - warm and engorged. The lengths of the lips, swollen into a pucker - resisted the penetration. Yet she rubbed and her tips through that vertical kiss to tease her clit.

She watched, twitching with orgasm, while a stream of yellow came out of the tip of Jaken's shaft.

She giggled as he shook it.

He raised an eyebrow and seemed to sigh.

"Jaken, I'm going to remember this forever and ever!"

**END**


	13. Oh, Where Are My Indians And Cowboys Whe

**"Oh, Where Are My Indians And Cowboys When I Need Them?" by Abraxas (2009-12-12)**

Rin let her kimono collapse into a pile about her feet. Jaken gazed, a gasp across his face, as she neared with sleek, seductive steps. It was simply to erotic to withstand.

Her flesh was toned, tanned by the sun, except where a cloth had been placed atop her sex - which was shaved and still looked as virginal as a child's. Her breasts were not very large, just enough, though, to be cupped by his hands.

She leaned onto the edge of the futon with her tits dangling above his head. He reached and groped them and squeezed them.

She got onto the mattress and pressed her clit against his beak. He kissed - lips to lisp - horizontal to vertical, tongue penetrating through the slit.

Jaken unwrapped his underwear - already tented and wet - revealing his cock which stood upright. Green with streaks of black, colored as if to blend into a background of rock, it was covered with scales of various textures. And sizes. It was long and hard and begged with each and every throb to be touched.

Rin rubbed her palm against it and bounced it a bit. She knelt and caressed its length with her kisses. Then, as if hungry, she shoved his tip into her mouth. She slurped it, yanking and stroking, enjoying its kaleidoscope of pleasure.

She did not stop despite his protest. While he thrashed. While his legs and arms paddled through the air. She devoured his cock and balls with a frenzy of suckling and kissing and biting. Even as he squirted she only heightened the pace of those machinations.

At last he shrieked to stop and she withdrew that ferocity. His length was throbbing. Raw. Molted. Her lips leaked a mix of white and red - and the shredded, shedded skin of the reptile.

**END**


	14. My Mind Ruptures At The Sight Of The Jak

**"My Mind Ruptures At The Sight Of The Jaken Penis" by Abraxas (2009-12-12)**

The taste of salt and the way it stiffened warned Rin that it was about to happen. She released the cock - it made a wet, sloppy plop as it escaped her mouth's parting kiss. She gathered back enough to gaze at the lizard's 'display'. It was cute, she thought, looking at the way its shaft stood at attention. Its tip so swollen, so leaky, it bobbed ever so slightly as if begging to be touched!

"What are you doing?" the demon asked. "Why'd you stop?"

"Hm," the girl mumbled, reaching and bouncing the balls inside of the sack.

"Please...don't stop, girl, don't stop...."

She smiled then tugged the foreskin. She pinched the tip and felt its spasm. She released and watched everything twitch. She swirled a finger around the slit which oozed a little dew.

"Don't stop, I'm begging you, please please please!"

The lizard was breathless.

The girl just 'hm'ed.

Jaken's plea became more and more desperate. Tearing. Sobbing. It signalled the peak of torture. Then he looked to see her teasing with his cock and balls.

"Oh, gods, girl, what are you doing to me?"

"Hm...."

"Do you want me to beg?"

"Hm...."

Jaken was so close at the edge that just the sight of Rin saying 'hm' brought him into climax. He tensed up, muscles ripping under his rough, leathery skin. He jerked about, hips buckling against her touching. And as she explored his glans his seed exploded.

"Wow! Oh, that is so awesome! Keep, going. Keep going. Jaken!"

Rin did not touch only watched as the white squirted, shot by shot, drooling long strands of goop through the air.

Rin grasped his tip and grinded into his shaft.

Jaken's eyes widened.

"Oh, god, stop Rin! Stop! Oh, oh, oh, gods, stop, please, I'm begging you...."

**END**


	15. Your Nightmare In BiteSized Pieces

**"Your Nightmare In Bite-Sized Pieces" by Abraxas (2009-12-12)**

The girl lay against the demon. He slept with his face by her cheek. She fretted as thoughts of his tiny, little treasure remained transfixed within her imagination.

She could not resist it - to be that nearby and yet another world away when it was about the Jaken penis! Without waking the youkai she fumbled with his kimono. She could not remove his cover. Rather, she wanted to loosen it enough that access would be granted.

At last she reached the underwear and paused to breathe.

The sight of his leathery, verdant skin mixing with that undergarment almost sent her sex over the cliff. She did not know why only accepted that the visage was erotic. Then, gently, she yanked the fabric until nothing concealed him from her.

Rin held Jaken and traced the outline of his cock and balls as if to commit their shape to memory. As she played she noticed the shaft stir. It lengthened. Then it thickened. Then it throbbed. With each and every twitch it appeared to stiffen. Soon it was standing by itself.

She noted how it changed. The texture of the skin as it stretched changed from rough to smooth. The foreskin retracted and collected around the edge of the glans. The tip swelled and turned a bright blood red - and hot to touch.

She was utterly fascinated by its length. It used to be as about the size of a knuckle now it stretched from finger to wrist. And it was thick beyond her grip - her fingers could not wrap around it completely.

Suddenly Jaken stirred awake. Quickly Rin resumed 'sleep'.

But - not before she placed his grip around his shaft!

She looked away, pretending to sleep, stifling a giggle as Jaken cursed at himself for 'doing that next to Rin again'.

**END**


	16. JakenRin Forever

**"Jaken/Rin Forever" by Abraxas (2009-12-12)**

"Want to go home?" she asked through a whisper.

It was a ritual that dated to girlhood and the practice of it did not skip a night after years and years. Everyone - friends and family alike - came and went yet through that life it was constant. A devotion that proved total and mutual. A relationship that urged to endure beyond death.

She kissed its tip, wetting its slit with dew - its scent revived a universe of memory.

Nobody would have guessed it. Nobody, even Lord Sesshoumaru, could have suspected it. Perhaps it was too incredible to believe? Maybe the thought of a demon and a girl was too much to accept? Well - it was the sort of history that went untold into the grave.

"My little green froggie...."

He did not need a lot of encouragement to awaken. He did not fail to stoke the fire of passion. He always wanted to do the nastiest, dirtiest games. Gods, the messes made when he could not withstand the play!

The part that remained - that could be only - a memory was about making him grow soft to hard. Feeling him throbbing. Watching him erupt. And knowing that she was making it happen.

Rin rubbed Jaken about her lips then lay the shaft between her breasts - to anyone spying it would have been a sight!

"Ready to go home?" she asked and he answered with only with anticipation.

She guided his length through the pucker between her legs. The rough, scaly skin scratched her clit. She withdrew him - he dripped wet with blood and her other juices. She wrapped him with silk and returned him into his box to sleep.

Jaken, the most important part of Jaken, continued and would be always with her ready for action whenever and however it was needed.

**END**


End file.
